


Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Farting

"Man, I have to fart." Misty said as she felt her stomach rumble, proceeding to let out a wet fart as she began fanning the air, feeling relieved.

"This is off to a good start." Ash sighed as he pinched his nose.


End file.
